


ART - The Wickestown Waltz

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: mag7bigbang, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for JoJo's The Wickestown Waltz - for Mag7BigBang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Wickestown Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo). Log in to view. 



I was very lucky that I managed to get my first choice for creating art for the Mag7Big Bang 2013. I chose a Chris/Ezra story, and it is a wonderful read. It has grown in length over the past few weeks so I am looking forward to re-reading it once it is posted.

I hope you like the art I created to go with the story. Please click on the images to see the larger/wallpaper sizes.

Cover - Version 1 - Lydia and Wickes

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/425848/425848_original.jpg)

Cover - Version 2 - Chris and Ezra

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/426230/426230_original.jpg)

Individual Art - Wickes

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/425206/425206_original.jpg)

Individual Art - Lydia

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/425229/425229_original.jpg)

Individual Art - Chris and Ezra

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/424706/424706_original.jpg)

.


End file.
